


Starker Myths

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Falling In Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Reescritura de varios mitos griegos con Peter y Tony como protagonistas.





	Starker Myths

**Author's Note:**

> Si bien existen mil y un versiones de los mitos griegos, me basé en el primer tomo de Los Mitos Griegos de Robert Graves.
> 
> Hablando de mitos griegos gracias a un hermoso grupo de Facebook y Tumblr, terminamos en esto.  
> Ya conocen el mito y las etiquetas y advertencias están más que bien puestas. No se admiten quejas ;)
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Jack Kirby, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Robert Downey Jr. y Tom Holland.  
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.   
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.  
>  **[ ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS ]**  
>  *Que tengan una feliz lectura

Fui puesto en la Tierra para que la diosa me privara de mi voz y me limitara sólo a repetir todo aquello que llegara a mis oídos. Había sido un castigo y gustoso había sido yo de cargarlo hasta que me crucé con la criatura más hermosa que había visto jamás. Todo ser viviente quedaba prendado de su belleza. Nunca supe quién había sido su padre, pero su madre siempre estaba cerca suyo, impidiéndole acercarse a algún estanque o fuente de agua.

Debí esperar mucho tiempo hasta encontrarlo solo. Siempre lo había visto a la distancia, su risa alegre llamaba la atención de los animales que descansaban mansos a su alrededor, su andar saltarín como si fuera uno con la naturaleza, sus cabellos ondulados que eran acariciados por la suave brisa veraniega. Cuando finalmente tomé valor y me acerqué a él, se percató de mi presencia y se volvió hacia mí perdiendo toda expresión de alegría.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—¡Tú!

Su mirada avellana pareció brillar de repente. Soltó una suave risa y volvió a hablar.

—Yo soy yo. Lo sé. Pero, tú, ¿quién eres tú?

—¡Tú!

No pude evitar suspirar y llevarme una mano a la cabeza. Era doloroso no poder expresar lo que realmente quería transmitirle.

—Ven. No voy a morderte —me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras extendía su mano hacia mí.

—No voy a morderte —repetí, tomando su mano porque eso era lo único que podía hacer. Él sonrió y su sonrisa pareció llegar hasta lo más profundo de mi alma.

 

No importaba lo que tratara de decirle yo siempre repetía las últimas frases que él me decía.

Poco tiempo después me enteré que le había enviado una espada a uno de sus amantes. No había querido creer eso hasta oír las plegarias que le daba a la diosa antes de enterrar el frío metal en lo profundo de su cuerpo.

—¡Dioses! —había exclamado mirando al cielo—. ¡Hagan caso a esta plegaria! ¡Venguen mi muerte! ¡Aquel hijo de ninfa es el culpable! ¡Aquel que es adorado por cada criatura que le ve! ¡Venguen mi muerte!

Traté de evitarlo. Por los Dioses que traté. Pero sólo alcancé a gritar lo último que salieron de sus labios temblorosos antes de ver cómo la corriente del río Aminias se lo llevaba para hacerse uno con él.

Oí la voz de la diosa diciendo que se cumpliría su pedido, que aquella infame criatura no se enamoraría de nadie más que de él mismo, que nunca sería capaz de consumar su amor.

 

Traté de evitarlo. Por los Dioses que traté. Cuando llegué a su lado ya era demasiado tarde. Su cabeza estaba inclinada sobre las aguas cristalinas, sus ojos no se separaban de las aguas cristalinas, todo su amor estaba depositado en esa criatura que no era nadie más ni nadie menos que él mismo.

Me senté a su lado y, con temor, llamé su atención tocando una de sus piernas.

—Mira. Te presento a la persona de quien estoy enamorado —me dijo señalando luego las aguas cristalinas donde no había nadie más que él. Tomé su mano con ternura y la llevé a mis labios—. No hagas eso —me pidió entre risas—. Se pondrá celoso —agregó en referencia a esa pareja suya que no existía en otro sitio más que en su cabeza. Poco a poco mi alma se unió a la suya. Sólo con estar a su lado sentía todo lo que él sentía. Su rostro expresaba todo lo que su corazón sentía en cada momento. Incluso lo acompañaba en sus noches de vigilia donde esperaba a ese amante que parecía escabullirse cada vez que la luna se ocultaba detrás de las nubes. Su llanto desgarrador era secado por mis manos cada vez que la lluvia nocturna evitaba que se encontrara con su amante furtivo. Yo deseaba ser ese amante. Nunca me apartaría de su lado y su corazón no sentiría otra cosa más que alegría y regocijo cuando estuviera a su lado. Una y mil veces quise decírselo, pero una y mil veces terminaba repitiendo lo que él me decía.

Una mañana oí que su madre hablaba con otra ninfa igual o más hermosa que ella. Estaba desesperada tratando de encontrar a su hijo porque le dijo que daría fin a su vida si no podía consumar su amor.

Llegué donde siempre estaba, a la orilla de las aguas cristalinas donde se encontraba con _él_.

Traté de evitarlo. Por los Dioses que traté. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo yacía sobre la hierba verde tiñéndola del color de su sangre. Mi alma estaba atada a la suya. Mi alma lloraba junto con la suya. Y yo también lo hacía. Mi alma y todo mi ser lloraron con él hasta el último de sus alientos.

Ese había sido mi destino desde el comienzo. Ese había sido nuestro destino desde el comienzo. Enamorarnos perdidamente de un amor no correspondido y estar junto a él hasta que llegara la hora de su muerte.

 


End file.
